


Aloha Au la 'Oe

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Discovery, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swallowing hard, McGarrett knew the time had come, it was a case of now or never to say the words he had wanted to say for months to the young man who was now watching him closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Au la 'Oe

‘Aloha Au la ‘Oe.’ Steve McGarrett frowned as he studied the three little words on the small piece of paper he held in his hand before he looked up, closing his eyes in concentration and softly repeated the words to himself. “Aloha…Au…la…’Oe. Aloha Au la ‘Oe. Aloha Au la ‘Oe.”

“Steve …” Danny paused, the cold glasses of drinks he held momentarily forgotten. As he watched Steve jumped, obviously startled by his voice, and quickly shoved what appeared to be a small piece of paper back into his coat pocket.  “Is everything okay?”  Danny asked softly, concerned by Steve’s strange and guilty reaction.

Swallowing hard, McGarrett knew the time had come, it was a case of now or never to say the words he had wanted to say for months to the young man who was now watching him closely.  “Aloha Au la ‘oe.” He said as he quickly crossed the room to where Danny now stood, staring at him in shock and surprise. He was afraid he had crossed the line by the the younger man's reaction but he knew he had to finish taking this risk. He removed the two glasses from Danny’s hands and placed them on the counter beside him  before he turned and gently grabbed Danny by his shoulders and pulled him closer, softly saying the words again, “Aloha Au la ‘Oe, Danny Williams.” as he lightly kissed Danny on the lips.

He heard the younger man gasp and then stiffen in surprise, but instead of the younger man pulling away in horror and disgust as he had half expected, Danny’s arms circled around him and pulled him closer as Danny opened his mouth and allowed Steve’s tongue to enter. The kiss grew more intense, robbing him of his breath and he never wanted it to end as Danny finally pulled away.

“I love you too. ” Danny whispered breathlessly before pulling Steve closer and kissing him hard.


End file.
